“Femtocell” is a small cellular base station, which can be provided by a network service provider or others. The femtocell can be used to establish a part of a cellular network. The femtocell is usually installed in an area with a relatively small range, for example, an office building, a house, a subway terminal, etc, to provide an enhanced communication range. Unlike conventional cellular base stations, a user can construct the femtocell by himself.
The user equipment (UE) may perform data transmission with a Wi-Fi access point and internet through the femtocell. However, the conventional femtocell has a femtocell signaling interface and a user data transmission interface, wherein the user data transmission interface may cause a problem such that the production cost becomes expensive.
Therefore, a Wi-Fi access point and a system for establishing a data transmission channel are provided to solve the problem, and may achieve a much more efficient utilization.